


【FF14|于桑】溶于水（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间轴跨度2.x-5.0，含1.0左右的内容。请注意5.0剧透。*含R18内容。*假设不是在2.1、3.4和4.0，而是在5.0在一起的if，也用来回答很久以前某位太太问的“于里昂热和桑克瑞德互相安慰各自的失去”一题。





	【FF14|于桑】溶于水（END）

【1】

等于里昂热注意到的时候，桑克瑞德已经离他很远了。

白色的人影站在视线尽头，嘴里叨念着“越来越暗了啊”，脚步却没有停止，轮廓逐渐被过强的光亮污染。

即便于里昂热出声叫他，对方也只是放慢步子，耸耸肩，重新向前迈去。

“我本来就出生在这种地方，如今不过是回去了而已。我回去以后，你想去哪里都可以……”

于里昂热解释道，不是这样。

他想表达的不是这个意思。他以为桑克瑞德听得懂，和其他人不同，即便不用他详尽解释，桑克瑞德也能很快领会；他以为正因为这样，桑克瑞德才有资本自称负责行动的那方；他还以为桑克瑞德理解他难以道出口的苦衷，不会用这种方式来回答和惩处他。

他以为——

他已经连成为那个亏欠对象可倚靠的木桩之资格都失去了。

“什么啊？”于里昂热高声问出口，但桑克瑞德不懂装懂，“这样不就没有人可以束缚你了吗？不用道歉，也不必愧疚自责了。不用每在你面前一秒，都让你想起……”

那白色的身影被光吞没了。

【2】

于里昂热愣愣地望着怀中的占星盘。他刚才干了什么？——他依稀记得似乎是一次没有目的的抽卡。而抽出来的卡牌又是什么？精灵翻开掌心里的卡片。

河流神之瓶。如果跟桑克瑞德提起来的话，对方大概只会回答“那说明你今天该看书去了”。

「河流神啊，那不是我们亲爱的沙利亚克嘛？你留着吧，就当是今天的运势。有沙利亚克照看着你，不管你做什么研究，哪怕是去和小仙子们猜谜语，都能学到点新词汇哦。」

那是于里昂热头一次在第一世界拿起占星盘，给桑克瑞德抽了一张卡。然而男人看起来很有兴趣，对于里昂热送来的占卜结果却采取一笑置之的态度。

敏菲利亚倒是非常好奇，桑克瑞德便建议精灵将这张卡送给她。

女孩高兴地拿走卡片翻来覆去地看，用彩笔临摹上面的图样，询问沙利亚克神的典故。桑克瑞德暗地里推了推精灵，让于里昂热积极点回应，可在于里昂热给女孩讲起沙利亚克神的故事时，男人却背过了脸。

「我没事，你继续讲吧……于里昂热老师。」

连玩笑的称呼都显得有点无力；在桑克瑞德走到房间另一头装作无所事事找书来看时，敏菲利亚亦觉察到了他的低落。

于里昂热只好强打起兴头，让女孩集中注意力，把这场小课堂进行下去。

这个距离太远了，并不是从前桑克瑞德走过来对于里昂热献上笑容、请他“帮帮忙”，处理“今天赶不过去的约会”时的距离。但追溯起来，似乎也是他们各自主动选择的结果。事后于里昂热再询问桑克瑞德，「可不可以给敏菲利亚讲讲原初世界和第一世界的历史」或「聊聊两个世界已知族群的风俗特征」，男人的答案都十分简洁干脆。

「随便你。」

「教她绘画星轨……」

「随便你。」

「解读诗文……」

「随便你。」

于里昂热把自己一边说一边写在纸上的“建议教会敏菲利亚的知识和技能”清单划到一旁，平静地撕成碎片。

「这样下去真的好吗？人类……人类也好，野兽也罢，哪怕是居住在伊尔美格里的各个妖灵，一旦欲望解锁，将难保止境。‘敏菲利亚’学会的越多……加上你带她走过的地方……对这个世界的眷恋也越重。桑克瑞德，我没有资格刻意延长‘那一天’到来的时间。你的愿望是——」

——桑克瑞德的脚步声打破了精灵凝视卡牌时的宁静。马利卡大井的战斗刚结束，他就被阿莉塞硬是赶着进炼金医疗馆，一阵折腾几小时，这才回到自己定在水晶都里的屋子。

枪刃已送进工坊维修，桑克瑞德不必再另找地方挂起破破烂烂的大衣，看也不看地一扔就扔到了火炉边。

“给个位置。”

男人将放在地毯上、环绕着精灵的书册衣物推到一旁，坐在于里昂热背后，沉默了一会儿。

还正回忆着那天桑克瑞德怎么打断自己发言的精灵感到脊骨挨了另一种硬物狠狠一撞，犹如铁球。

“抱歉，借我靠一下……”

桑克瑞德的短发一部分透过薄薄的丝织，一部分直接贴着于里昂热露在空气里的皮肤。

击倒安穆·艾兰的光灵卫，辗转奔波几天的困顿在水晶都得到抚慰。经过和兰吉特一战又强撑到大家离开马利卡大井，快要站不稳了的男人身上裹着显然是被炼金医疗馆医师狠狠灌下的苦药气味，后脑勺靠着于里昂热的背。

“……这明明是我的房间……怎么我要坐这还得跟你借地方……”

“追根溯源，或许你该问一问我从何得来这个房间的钥匙。”

“哼嗯。”

短发毛绒绒的触感在背脊上挪动，桑克瑞德仰起了脸。

于里昂热佯作没有听到男人略带颤抖的呼吸和粘着水声的鼻音交织成的抽噎。

“安穆·艾兰的风沙确实非常凶猛。”精灵轻轻叹着，这样就能让这些被男人努力压制的声音在房间里显得不难么突兀，“……如同她的故乡，还有一望无垠，萨纳兰的荒原……”

他感到身后男人的肢体在动，举高了，又放下来，垂在他身旁的手背沾着水。

“于里昂热，我还是……”

于里昂热疑惑起来，这时他是该如曾经桑克瑞德抱怨过的那样应该更大胆点，还是更谨慎点？如果告诉桑克瑞德“这么靠着能对这股情绪起到效果的话那就靠着吧”，特意背对过去掩饰起来的神情被他发现了这件事也就暴露无遗了。

不过幸好他是于里昂热。“于里昂热”是——可以立志将海水分开，走向目的地。

“大井归来，勉强封堵上的伤口应同休养生息相配合，才能使你拥有充沛精力迎接下一场战斗。那么……”

“闭嘴。”

于里昂热试着碰碰对方缠着绷带的手，不见躲避，便更进一步地将它包进五指。指节上浅色的擦破用普通魔法就能治愈，剩下的则急不来，至少得多等一两天。能把桑克瑞德放出炼金医疗馆，说明这个伤员正稳当地脱离“伤员”范畴。

身上的伤是可治愈的，就算严重到断肢残体的地步，只要血液还在流动，生命之光还未消失，总会生出一块光面，封住残缺的部位。但谁都知道心灵的残缺难以用同样的方法填满。

于里昂热的手掌松弛一阵再握紧，身后低哑的抽噎声断断续续。

“……悉听遵命。”

【3】

持续几近百年夺回黑夜的战役帷幕暂落，水晶都出现了“人为的白昼”——彻夜狂欢，灯火不灭。

跟炼金医疗馆确认双胞胎玩脱了力，睡一觉就没有事后，于里昂热沿着人群边缘慢慢走回彷徨阶梯亭。不出所料，桑克瑞德仍在他暂时离开前的远处，面前也还摆着代替酒的白开水。

对方能这么老实算是少见，于里昂热不禁翘起嘴，酝酿好话题。

“选择倾向非此则彼，常在孩子身上出现……不建议喝酒，你就决定要用这些水灌醉自己？”

“那只会让肚子像水桶那样咕咚咕咚的吧。劳驾，这边让个位置……谢啦，这杯算我请。”

给于里昂热让出座位的敖龙族女士接过桑克瑞德请的饮料才注意到他们是“水晶公的客人”，想婉拒回去却也来不及了。

桑克瑞德绅士地行礼，满面笑容，回头一见于里昂热复杂的目光，赶忙摊开手：“干嘛，那位女士的孩子就在旁边等着这杯饮料呢。”

“实在是太让人怀念的光景，以至于我以为可以在先前为你罗列的名单末尾再增加一个名字……”

“好了，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德趴在桌上，肩膀抖动起来，“真是的……怎么变成这种麻烦的家伙了啊，还是以前有意思一些。”

“以前？埋头朝前，一如拉诺西亚的火牛般的男人啊……居然会顾念过去的枯草。当时不知是哪位先生，仗武器屹立，强扭不肯道明真心，只求和过去浑浑噩噩的心境做一了断……”

“还不是被——”

桑克瑞德顿住话头，一只手臂捂住了脑袋，长久地发出闷头闷脑又无奈至极的笑声，接着在臂膀的间隙里露出一只眼睛，在玻璃折射月与星的光彩里旋转着亮光。各地赶来的宾客和水晶都住民簇拥着一大块切开的蛋糕从两人身后走过，不知谁在桑克瑞德的大衣上抹了一把奶油，而男人没有搭理，指头偷偷推推面前的水杯，白开水在各自的视野中扭弯对方的倒影。

“这么算来，你跟我那时候一样大。”

于里昂热还以为桑克瑞德说的是更早的年份，略略一算才醒过神。

“……是……因此，让我再等‘三年’，是一种回报？”

“老师记仇比我厉害。”

于里昂热思忖着缩了缩下巴，再抬头时多了一丝狡黠：“原来如此。鸟翅船帆皆顺风而行……按这个思路，我方才念给你听的名单，的确还能更长。不知我有没有机会，再记下几位？”

“得了吧，你自己就什么债都没有吗？”

精灵幽幽地吐气，将两人面前的水杯拿走：“你醉了么。”

“只喝水怎么醉得了。”

“是个好问题。而惯于刨根问底的人则更愿意将精力花在根源上：到底为什么你愿意听我的话……只光顾饮水呢。”

桑克瑞德摆正姿势，端端看着精灵。

“你真的很记仇。”

【4】

这万花丛中过的男人所谓的表白，在当时于里昂热看来，和一颗投进大海中的贝壳没有差异。甚至连浪花都不肯承认自己吞过这颗贝壳，充其量仅是——喧哗里骤然停滞的几秒寂静，人群中唐突地乜来的半分目光，以及用力掩盖错综复杂的思绪之余保留给于里昂热的一星半点破绽。

不说聪明取巧，单凭于里昂热的性子，理解与否都未可知。在包括桑克瑞德在内的人看来，沉默代表“拒绝”，这个结论不存在什么争议。

唯有一天，桑克瑞德提上自己能拿到的所有的酒，打破于里昂热独处的要求，粗暴地踹开房间门。

“一个人在这哭鼻子呐？”

也不听于里昂热答话，这些酒瓶就以蛮横的姿态一一列在精灵盘腿端坐着的地毯上，伴着三只大口杯。

“我可找不出合适你的杯子，将就点。而且这种时候，就不要在穆恩布瑞达面前小气巴拉的了。”

桑克瑞德斟满三杯酒，抬手灌完一杯。这一杯相当于三分之一瓶的量，中间不喘气地，男人又把本该属于于里昂热的那杯拿走了。

“知道你不愿意陪我们喝，这个就替你……”

他向半空敬酒，灌下第二杯；如此循环，不一会儿地毯上便多了三四只空瓶。

于里昂热淡漠得连此时平常人该有的悲伤都没有显露。尽管摘去了护目镜也脱掉了兜帽，却比遮挡齐全时更像一尊死去的冰雕。桑克瑞德一进门就问他有没有哭，而事实上他只是干睁着两眼，凝视着地毯、人体和酒瓶之间的一个点。

桑克瑞德独自豪饮，打了两个嗝。

“嗨，这下没人能喝得过我啦。你要不也来试试？这是那天我和穆恩布瑞达一起喝过的，我全部从石之家搬来了。哎呀，塔塔露说不定要揍扁我……哪天偷偷补回去好了。来点儿？”

大口杯举在于里昂热面前，里头的酒液散发着麦香和因浓度较高而偏苦的味道。

“塔塔露那边我去应付，你想喝多少都没关系。”桑克瑞德咧着嘴，“想喝到犯傻也没关系，我给你保密。”

他举了很久，手臂动也不动，听起来更像自言自语。

“想醉得大哭一场同样没关系……于里昂热，这东西生来就肩负让人藏进去、发泄出来的使命。”

安静半晌后，桑克瑞德又说：“什么也不喝，就这么哭出来都可以。像她那样，说话、做事、喜怒哀乐，全部率直地表达出来。喜欢、讨厌、好笑，稍微……”

寂静在两人间时来时往。不知过了多久，于里昂热似乎终于注意到面前多出来的这个人和地毯上的东西。可此时他恰好错过了桑克瑞德的眼神，长长地伸在中央的手臂后方，那男人两眼埋在白色的头发底下。

“这感觉棒极了，是不是？到了这时候才发觉自己什么都没能为她做。这么久以来都是她在包容和等待你。关怀和爱……等认识到它们的意义和学会回应，一切都仅能在梦里实现了。是不是啊，于里昂热？喂，回答我一声啊。把你的拳头握起来，朝这里打一拳啊。光是发呆有什么用？摆这种脸给谁看？后悔得要命，就像个真正在后悔的人那样说点什么，摔点什么，嚎啕大哭啊？”

于里昂热怔怔地听完，怔怔地对上男人颇为愤怒和苦涩，又仿佛打定主意一定要刺伤什么的两眼。

“……你在……说谁？啊啊。那个等待和包容我的……是谁……她的模样是……”

这声音有如被人砸碎的座钟，摆锤咳出碎屑，拖拉着再摇一次，吱吱呀呀地咽气。

“生命之流正在冲去……名字拼写，音容笑貌……即将要随塞壬的歌声飘远，消失在浪潮与白雾之中……可若忤逆潮流，又是更多的牺牲。生而向死，又为何而生？”

他濒死似地低下头，桑克瑞德端着的大口杯中的酒也顺着他的发丝流泻下来。并非多么冷淡无情地泼洒却还是润湿了脸，于里昂热将这些能点燃身体热度的液体捧在手中。

一杯酒倒完，发尖滴下几滴，而后又多了几滴。

桑克瑞德什么也没看见似地离开了于里昂热的房间，带上门。

次日于里昂热才收拾酒瓶出屋，给一直担心他的朋友们发去通讯，也听闻桑克瑞德醉得在石之家大厅里呼呼大睡，招致修特拉一顿狠狠的嘲笑。塔塔露质问是不是把仓库里的酒都拿去招待女伴了，桑克瑞德亦只是赔笑说没有错。

【5】

“就是那天起……”

精灵抽出埋在对方体内的手指，查看沾上的肠液，重新抹了一撮润滑膏。

“你也学会用同一种方式对待我了。”

他稍稍掰开面前的臀瓣，两根手指同时插入和扩张，抬头对上桑克瑞德朦胧的目光。被调暗的灯光下，这双带着水汽的目光成了一种暗金色。冲进房间前就吮吻得肿起来的嘴开合几次，嗫嚅出的音符很不镇定。

“回避，远离，亦不肯正面同我深谈。强塞一个蛮横的理由……”于里昂热在男人身体里找到那一处，打开开关一般按下指腹，同时用自己的重量按住对方弹起来的身躯，“……以这般身影时刻提醒，那场寄托了希望的离别背后藏了多少暗涌……”

精灵吻了吻对方起伏的胸口，眯起眼舔过一处凹凸不平的长疤，而后在乳尖周围留下牙印，再交替着涂抹和亲吻攀上桑克瑞德的脖子。

“而你若无其事，如此以之鞭笞这颗心三年？”

他塞进第三根手指，在甬道里进出，张开一点，不时磨一磨敏感处。由于脸庞离男人的脖子很近，喉结如何滚动、汗如何滑落乃至牙根咬紧后皮肤如何紧绷都能看的一清二楚。于里昂热的耳朵贴近男人的嘴。

“嗯，你想说什么？”

“……跟……”桑克瑞德艰难地吐息。他没法把于里昂热推开，因为后者在他扭着脱外套时揪住机会，将他还困在大衣两袖里的手臂就着衣服吊上了床柱。他奇怪自己没有多少力气，以至于不断怀疑彷徨阶梯亭是不是听信这精灵神棍似的说辞，在他的白开水里下了药。亏他还打算在于里昂热跟水晶公瞒着大家布下一盘棋的事情上占点先机，谁知这好为人师的精灵族仗着手法生疏一通乱摸居然还能摸出门道不说，嘴上还念念有词正经非常，弄得桑克瑞德回也不是不回也不是，仿佛更像他自己心存破绽把持不住。眼下于里昂热平日里号称脆弱的耳朵就安置在他嘴边，他只好努力思索，摆脱下身被精灵手指摸着的感觉，“……跟于里昂热老师学的——”

于里昂热转过脸。说不上来是听了高兴，抑或交杂了往事的悲情，精灵充满感慨且有些欣慰，腰下顶了顶，让桑克瑞德的腿分得开些，一手撑起上身。

“要是你其他课都能这么认真……也不枉‘师生’一场。”他说得颇为真诚，渐渐挨近男人的脸，鼻尖蹭蹭眼角，“可过去回忆已经证明，你没有……这么让人省心。”

随着插在体内的手指再次抽送，桑克瑞德在上方这具躯体遮蔽出的空间里挣动起来，刚呢喃出一声就急急咬紧舌头，躲避开地侧过头，试图埋进枕头和被褥。

“怎么了呢？”几乎是男人露出哪里，于里昂热便顺势吻到哪里，这回他掠开桑克瑞德的鬓角，轻咬上耳垂，“这就是最后一点防备了么……还可以再打开一点。”

“……闭嘴啊。”

“好。”

于里昂热将支着上身的手掌移到男人光裸的胸口，描画起昏暗灯下能看得清的疤痕，下身硬挺对准入口。体液黏上入口时性器的触感强烈得诡异，不止于里昂热吸气和心跳都错了一刹，桑克瑞德也被传染一样发起了抖，竭力扭动着在枕头里藏起面容。

“世间奇景，往往……不一定是山岳恢弘，或树海浩渺……桑克瑞德，是害怕吗？”

“害——怕……你说什么？”

桑克瑞德急于辩解，好一会儿才在于里昂热脸上浮现的笑意中猛然察觉自己失去枕头遮掩，匆匆撇回也来不及了。

于里昂热轻柔地摸着对方发红的耳朵。

“难道，在害羞……”

男人的抗议声闷而嘶哑：“你有点吵啊！”

这让于里昂热必须要用双掌拿捏住男人的腰才能制止自己做得太出格，前端硬是塞入一小节后停在原处。他忍耐得出了汗。

理智被一种令精灵感受到“得到了”的认知拖得昏昏沉沉，胸腔鼓胀着，虽然呼吸顺畅，头脑却像在缺氧。只怕此时这么进去，他也控制不了结局——桑克瑞德在这里，双手动不了，双腿张在他身侧，为他的抚触而话不成句，为他要进入而身体战栗，不做言语之外的反抗，并且，羞于与他对视——于里昂热奋力回忆，桑克瑞德什么时候会因性事羞耻？不会的。这男人甚至并不回避自己能给陌生人带来奇妙的吸引力。他总是可以做到，毕竟这是他的工具——于里昂热盯着男人蒸红的耳根。

“那个称呼……请再叫一次……”

像是还差一步就能走到旅程尽头，望见海市蜃楼映射的实体，于里昂热用尽谨慎地请求一次确认。

【6】

「喂，于里昂热。」

和没有经过商量就决定光之巫女的去处不同，桑克瑞德问道：「你会帮我的吧？」

但男人避开了绝大多数能让于里昂热询问这种差别的机会。剩下的极少数，则是和过去桑克瑞德做过的一样，喧哗里骤然停滞的几秒寂静，人群中唐突地乜来的半分目光，以及用力掩盖错综复杂的思绪之余留出的一星半点破绽，对此桑克瑞德同样选择了缄默，比过去加倍地投入工作。

阿拉米格解放当夜，国土全境也像水晶都这样彻夜欢腾，于里昂热却没有阻止男人一杯杯倒酒。

「我还能为她做什么？」酒过三巡，旁人因情绪激昂醉得乱七八糟，桑克瑞德反倒平静得出奇，「隔着一个世界做到的这一切……算是留在她生命里了吗？」

他没有要求于里昂热也加入，只默许精灵呆在一旁，也仅跟酒保要了一只杯子。

「这不是祭奠。她一定在什么地方还好好的吧……要是给我知道阿尔博特他们欺负她温柔……」

于里昂热一言不发，等到男人伏在桌边睡着，才给他盖上一件长袍。他知道桑克瑞德再说什么留下来帮他忙，也都不能拉近这个距离，所以于里昂热并未推醒男人，或者像以往在男人累得和伤得走不动路时那样架起对方肩膀。那时于桑克瑞德而言是于里昂热鲜少将关心分出来后的行动，而此时对于里昂热来说则成了想要再这么做却必须尊重对方决定的思考。

过后他话音潺潺，给好学的敏菲利亚上课，纠正少女的妖精语发音，一旁桑克瑞德听得昏昏欲睡，脑袋一坠一坠。

白发乱翘的脑袋离于里昂热的肩头就差那一点，也不知如何，最后桑克瑞德的额头碰到了精灵，但又像这个肩上长有尖刺，男人一跳老高，翻到一旁去了。

「我建议你一起听一听，为你下次走进伊尔美格，不是掉进水妖的漩涡，或是迷途于花海，增多一道顺利通行的保障……」

桑克瑞德无视了精灵，躲在书堆后不见人影，唯独窗外的白光照出两撮压不平的翘发。建议和无视建议得多了，于里昂热以为桑克瑞德带着敏菲利亚往返伊尔美格数次，靠的还是男人为保一切顺利所做的最基本准备，再加上敏菲利亚“我提醒他”的承诺，至于在妖精语茫茫词汇中记住“Ryne”发音的寓意就成了一个惊喜。

“你听了。”

驱逐“光”的胜利之夜绽放的焰火往这个房间投入斑驳的彩光。于里昂热口吻肯定，惹得桑克瑞德渐渐从迷乱中脱身，看过来时有点扳回一城的得意。

“高兴吗，于里昂热老师？”男人还红着眼角。过去几分钟里说不出话来的嘴忽然找回伶俐，连嘴角边还未干透半挂着的银丝都不去理睬，“……接吻的时候居然在想这件事。”

“哪件？我不介意你透露出这样的信息……告诉我你除了一个带着祝福的名字，还听了别的？若你告诉我……”精灵急促喘息，下身律动骤然加快，“……我会很高兴。”

“那可不能让你轻易如愿——嘎啊、等一……唔……”

“征伐的快乐，来自于征伐本身，胜利的快乐都未必足以与它比肩。”

局势急遽颓败，瞬间得到极大餍足的欲求将男人拆得七零八落，几乎让桑克瑞德连支撑重心的力气都被抽走、瘫软下来，先前还苦苦在勒着的手腕上用力以求保存最后一个支点，企图趁机蜷起身体，现在也完全失去了对它们的控制，任由于里昂热伴随着顶弄性器的节奏向床头推着，再也不会被箍紧的布料磨伤。

交合的水声黏腻，只要稍一低头就能清楚看到身体相接的部位——进出的柱体、滋润着它的体液、被修长手指揉掐出红痕又被弹溅上的体液和外溢的润滑膏粘得糊涂一片的大腿。桑克瑞德的意识告诉他之所以能看得清是因为此时他已被折得退路断绝，背部撞着床头板，轻易就让于里昂热填至尽头，满满地占据了全部。

于里昂热不时会留出一线调整角度的余裕，在男人的弱点上细密刺戳，同时托着他的腰，执拗地用唇舌吸吮和容纳所有触及得到的部位，不论它们是让桑克瑞德难耐地呻吟还是畏惧地瑟缩，是不由自主地张开膝盖、下身向自己靠来，还是怔然和往一旁扭动，即使被床头板挡住去路也想要逃走。精灵在伸手困住这男人的阴茎时舔吻他的膝窝，将一条腿架上肩，指甲小心地抠了抠铃口，又搓搓柱身上的软皮，看着桑克瑞德呛着抽泣，逃也逃不掉却仍在慌乱中再次想遮住面孔，仰高了脖子。

于里昂热倾过身，一手攥着男人的阴茎，掠过对方滚着汗水的胸膛，将呼吸喷在拉扯得有些变形的刺青上。

“呼唔……这道防线，也将成为口腹中物……”

咽喉被叼住的一刻，体内含着的性器也狠狠顶上，一滑而下，彻底填满内侧，桑克瑞德失控地叫了一声，而后化为断断续续的呼唤。

“……是我，没有错。”于里昂热空闲的手握住男人伸开的五指，“技术高超的魔法师……不，也不是。”

他扣着桑克瑞德的五指，对着刺青深吸一口气，再亲上男人的额头，感受着怀里躯体的震颤。

“是‘这个’于里昂热。”

【7】

生于黑暗的人死于光，追求光的人走向黑暗。

“在死之前，你实现真正的愿望了吗……”

“我想大概没有。”

晨曦唤醒水晶都，窝在小房间里的两人却还妄图延长黑夜。不过他们不必努力太多，人们狂欢得久了，此时刚刚感觉到疲惫，昼夜将颠倒一天。

“而且我认为你也没有。”

桑克瑞德灼灼地望着精灵，摇了摇头。

“第八灵灾的未来，谁的愿望都没实现。”

“生前死后，皆目睹那种地狱……真的是一点也不——”

于里昂热还没答完，头发就被男人的手掌揉出一团杂乱的灰草。

“你啊，到底还是个小鬼。”

“我以为上次你提及我赶上了你的年纪，是将我视作同龄，平等以待？”

“少来了，我还是比你大。”

“是用年龄来守护大家的‘大人’么？”

桑克瑞德失笑，双臂却没停下，将精灵的头揽进怀里。

END.


End file.
